The Mechanic Hearts Band
In 1996, A Sister Location of Gax's Pizzeria Was Left to Rot, The Animatronics Were Withered and Old, Including Glitch The Fennel Fox, Clasper The T-Rex, Nails The Bunny and Smasher The Lizard. A Year Later, The Location Was Found By a Mysterious Man Known As INVERT Who Collected The Props and Animatronics to Rebuild Them Into a All-Female Animatronic Band. All of Them are Female Except PT41-109. They All Have Bulb-Like Shoulders, Huge Breast and Hips and Wear Bikini's Minus PT41-109. (Fun Fact: PT41-109 is Based Off Element 109, A Element That Dies Out In Less a Second When It's Created. PT41-109 Was Abandoned and He is Not Very Known, A Reference To The Element Dying Out and Not Very Known) Members: Blair The Bird - Lead Singer Amelia The Unicorn - Plays a Electric Guitar Seraphina The Lizard - Plays Drums and Sometimes a Flute Hensely The Dragon - Plays a Saxophone PT41-109 - Unknown Blair The Bird: She Has Red and Light-Yellow Feathers, Her Entire Body Except The Front of Her Thighs, Front of Her Neck, Stomach and Breast is Red, While The Others are Light-Yellow. She Has 4 Red Wavy Feathers Sticking Out of The Top of Her Head. She Has a Small Light-Yellow Beak, Emerald Eyes and a Tail Made Out of 3 Large Red Feathers. She Wears a Shiny Light-Blue Bikini and Garment. Her Lower-Legs and Feet are Sand-Yellow With 3 Toes on Each Foot. She Also Has 5 Fingers on Each Hand, Bulb-Like Shoulders and Large Breast and Hips. Amelia The Unicorn: She Has Blue Skin and a Small Horn, She Like The Others Also Has Bulb-Like Shoulders, Large Breast and Hips. She Has a Sparkling Light-Blue Wavy Tail and Hair. She Wears a Pink Tube-Top and Garment. She Also Has Pink Eyes, Pointed Ears and 5 Fingers and Toes on Each Hand and Foot. Seraphina The Lizard: She Has Green Scales, Light-Green Scales on The Front of Her Thighs, Front of Her Neck, Stomach and Breast Like Blair. She Has Dark-Green Spikes Running Down From The Top of Her Head to The End of Her Tail. Like The Others, She Has Bulb-Like Shoulders, Large Breast and Hips. She Also Has Dark-Green Eyes and a Long Tail. She Wears a White Skinny Bikini and Garment. She Also Has 5 Fingers and Toes on Each Hand and Foot. Hensely The Dragon: She Has Dark-Gray Smooth Scales on Her Entire Body. She Wears The Skull of Some Sort of Dragon, Jaw and Horns Still Intact, With 2 Curved Horns, The Left One Covered in Cracks and a Huge Crack Down Below The Left Eye-Socket. She Has Visible Dark-Blue Eyes. She Wears a Black String Bikini and Garment. She Also Has Bulb-Like Shoulders, A Long Tail, Huge Wings, Breast and Hips. PT41-109: Most of His Info is Unknown, He is a Tattered Dark-Blue Wolf. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Both Lower-Legs, Right Thigh, Both Hands, Right Forearm and Left Upper-Arm. He is Covered in Rips and Loose Wires All Over His Body. He Has a Hanging Lower Jaw and Black Eyes With Red Pupils. He's The Only Male Member. He Was Discovered in The Backroom of The Abandoned Location.